


A little dream

by Slugable



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dream for escape ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little dream

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla [Maritombola ](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49706.html)di Maridichallenge con il prompt: _6\. Auto decappottabile_

  
[](http://i1311.photobucket.com/albums/s676/Slugable/moiracar.png)   
_cliccate per ingrandire_   



End file.
